


Free to be, you and me

by Destiels_kido



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_kido/pseuds/Destiels_kido
Summary: its the first day of Jugheads year as a Junior. a new girl just transfered to the school, but will Veronica be in the way as always?





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead P.O.V  
I knew I was not like any other boy, I couldn’t hide I was different. Just from the fact that my name is Jughead Jones, people seem to know. I am 17 years old and a junior on Riverdale high. My only friend there is called Archie Andrewes, we have been friends since kindergarten, and I think we had some gay thing going on in like 8th grade, but I honestly don’t remember how serious it was. We used to kiss behind the parked school bus, so no one would see us. Enough about that one time in my life I had a gay experience, on to what all of this is really about. My first day as a junior. Archie and I was 1 year older than all the other juniors were, because I was forced to do 9th grade over and he decided to stick by my side through that. Maybe he still had feelings for me. You know what never mind! I said we weren’t going to talk about that. Walking to school from my dad’s trailer could be a pain in the ass, especially after a rainy night. The ground was muddy and my already warn out boots was looking even worse. The area I lived in was full of junkies and alcoholics, so the grass was never mowed. The grass was so long it touched my flannel and slowly made the edges soaking wet. I don’t really care about that. I have my black beats headphones around my neck; I grab them and adjust them on my ears. I take my iPod out of my pocket and starts blasting highway to hell right into my eardrums. As I reach Archie’s house I hear him shouting my name "Hey Jughead!"Archie was running to catch up with me. I take off my headphones and let them rest on my shoulder; my heavy metal playlist is still playing “Good morning Archiekins” he touched his hair and laughed “was that because I called you Jughead and not Juggie?” I am not holding back my sarcasm today “No I just think its sounds better, like you seem to think about my name” I am rubbing my chin while acting out my very serious role “lesson learned. Never call me that again Jug” he is laughing, I just smile. Maybe the platonic crush between us is still there, I often wonder. Being with Archie would be funny, but it would never last long term. We both knew that the tiny crush was there, but it was not hard to hide or resist, not anymore. “Did you hear about the new girl?” I look at him “what new girl?” I didn’t have Wi-Fi at home so I never knew when we got any messages on our school website “a new girl called Elizabeth Cooper is starting as a junior today, she should be our age” the information really meant nothing to me, just another bully in the bunch. How great. “Sounds great” I am saying that so he won’t hold that log speech again how I got to be more open minded.

 

Riverdale high is hard to ignore, especially with the huge sign in front of the school. The school was already full of people talking and texting. Archie and I is arriving and the bulldogs is already looking at him, I see them coming over here “What do you want Reggie?” I say with my too emo voice “someone have had a bad morning huh?” he push my shoulder “well we just wanted to steal Archie here, we have a game tonight so we wanna go over the positions” Archie is looking at me. I know he feel bad when he has to ditch me to play football “okay, he is all yours” Archie smiles and gives me one of those broish hugs “See you Later Jug” he waves as he is running away with the bulldogs. Now it’s just me, myself and I. I decide to go to class.

 

I am walking down the hallway trying to ignore everyone around me; I know many of them is talking about me. I had already heard every new rumour there was. Someone suddenly bump right into me and nearly knock me over. She looks back at me, its Veronica Lodge, followed by a blond haired girl. All I can see is the back of her cloth and her golden locks sat up in a tight ponytail, she turns around too as she realize Veronica had stopped. Her face was beautiful, her eyes looks golden in the sun light that came in the window. She looks at Veronica, not knowing what to feel about me “Jughead” Veronica says with her bitchy voice to make it clear to the new girl how she felt about me “Veronica” I respond not knowing where this would lead. “I heard the rumours” she puts her hand on her hip and flips her hair over her shoulder. “What rumours? There is too many for me to know which one of them you are talking about” I say uninterested “The rumours says that you killed a kid this summer to finally be truly accepted as a Southside serpent! Moreover, everyone said that because of that you would never be back at Riverdale high, I was just getting excited! However, here you are” I send her a sarcastic smile and tries to walk away “what is a Southside serpent?” a cute little voice says. Something stops me from walking away; It’s as if I am frozen to the ground. I turn around and try to stop Veronica from speaking “Southside serpents Betty, those are people you should stay away from. Don’t get close to them!” she looks up and down my body making me rather uncomfortable “where is your jacket Southside trash?” she is crossing her arms and the blond girl is looking rather confused “It’s in my bag” I point at the bag “why aren’t you wearing it? Everyone knows you are one of them so why don’t you show your true colours?” veronica is a total spoiled snob “I was going to go to the bathroom and change” I says in all honesty, it was only in my bag so the grass wouldn’t ruin it “why don’t you change here and now? Show Betty what a snake you are” she grabs my bag and rib it off my shoulder. she starts going through my bag “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” she grabs uncarefully around my leather jacket and pulls it out the bag “here it is” she drops my back on the floor and throws the leather jacket in my face as I try to pick up my bag “put it on!” I look at the jacket and sees that she almost made a hole in the leather “do you know how important this jacket it!” she ignores me and screams “PUT IT ON YOU SNAKE” I take off my cowboy jacket and put it in my bag. I pick up my leather jacket from the floor and puts it on. It still had the smell of my father in it, this jacket made me feel save and reminded me that not everyone saw me as an outsider. Veronica smirks at Betty before pointing at me “Look Betty! He is a snake! Stay away from him!” The blond haired beauty looks at me, not with hate like Veronica does, but a way that I can’t explain. Veronica notice the way Betty looks at me and grabs her hand “Come on Betty we are leaving” Veronica drags her with her. Betty is looking at me all the way, until a corner break the contact between us. Who was she?


	2. I dont hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can old friends become new enemies?

Jughead P.O.V  
The first 4 classes had been terrible, everyone had heard the rumour about me and kept asking if I really killed a man to get this jacket. Break has just started and I am walking with my guitar to find a place to eat my lunch. My eyes fall on a three at the other end of campus, I start walking faster to get there. No one is to be seen, so I sit down with my back against the three. I open my bag and take out my life over pizza, my computer and a notebook. I am resting the notebook on my knee while I tune my guitar. I have been writing songs since I was 5, Archie would always sing my songs to test if I had made a hit. Even though Archie would tell me to go viral with my songs, I always kept them between us.   
I am working on a song called the song that everyone sings it’s about love, a thing I don’t know much about. How everyone is having someone to love but me. Archie waved as he walked over the field with the bulldogs behind him. He is mouthing I am sorry and I know why, the bulldogs needed him again. I am sitting alone just trying out some new chords. I rest my head against the tree and starts singing. I close my eyes to really concentrate on every note.

Tales of the old  
Of the secrets we hold,  
I want to be well  
Lucky to even feel  
Love, at all

I open my eyes again. Betty is standing right in front of me and I nearly bump my head into the tree in chock “Veronica says I can’t talk to you” I look at her and raise my eyebrow “then why are you here?” I am a bit annoyed that she firstly sneaks up on me and secondly says something that stupid. She looks down at her feet and nervously play with her hair “that was a stupid way of starting a conversation, well I just wanted to say sorry for the way Veronica was treating you. You seems like a nice guy” she looks up at me for a second then look down again “it’s okay, you can’t expect Veronica to be nice to a Southside serpent, and especially not me” Betty take a step closer to me “just come sit down, I won’t bite” I move my backpack so that she can sit beside me. She hesitate and but then sit down with her legs crossed and her elbows on her knees. she starts studying my face and then ask “Why does Veronica hate you so much?” I put my guitar beside me on the green grass before leaning back against the tree “It’s a weird story actually, but I will try to explain it anyway. My dad before me was a Southside serpent as well. My dad got in money problems and couldn’t feed my family, so he went to Veronicas dad as a cry for help. They made a deal, an offer my dad should have never agreed to. Mr. Lodge had made a drug deal with a group of rockers from another town; he wanted my dad and the Southside serpents to deal those drugs for him. As my dad got caught, he told the police who he was working for, Lodge denied on everything my father told the police”  
Betty moves closer to me “what happened to your dad?” I bite my lip and try to find a non-depressing way to explain this for her “well my dad got sentenced to 8 years in jail, my sister was 2 when it happened and I was 7. My mom moved away with my sister so she wouldn’t have to become a misfit” Bettys face sys it all, she cant even believe the words coming out of my mouth right now. She lets a hand run through her perfect shoulder long blond hair. She lets her head rest on my shoulder “what happened to you then?” she asks carefully, I look away from her and continue “I stayed here. With Archie. His dad offered me to sleep on Archie’s floor; he knew it would only make matters worse if Archie and I had to be parted. Archie was all I had. He is actually still all I got. My dad got out of jail 3 years ago and my sister is still not home, nor is my mom. But it’s alright” she didn’t say anything, her face is clearly showing that she is thinking about this whole situation. Maybe this would change her mind about me. She moves her head and look into my eyes “I don’t hate you… Jughead Jones” my name sounds sweet as it leaves her lips and caress my face. Would it be weird if I kissed her? I can’t get the thought out my head. I slowly move closer to her.   
“ELIZABETH COOPER! What do you think you are doing?” Veronica is nearly standing right in front of us   
“We were just talking” Betty assure her “didn’t I tell you not to talk to him? He is not good Betty! He is going to end up in jail just as his criminal father” Betty looks from me to Veronica “V! Why are you saying stuff like that? You don’t even know him! Jughead is a good boy and…” Veronica stops her “and what betty? You want to ditch me to be with him” Veronica is not herself today. Veronica actually used to be a nice girl; we nearly became friends in 8th grade. Now you might wonder what went wrong… it’s a really simple story actually. Veronica have had this huge crush on Archie since we were kids. The real problem between us started when she saw Archie and I kiss in the lunch break at the end of 8th grade. She had screamed so loud everyone had heard it. That was also the whole situation that ended any chance of Archie and I continuing what we had going on.   
“Veronica, just because you got some kind of grunge against me, don’t force Betty to feel the same! Look I am sorry about what happened that summer! You weren’t supposed to find out!” I can see in her face that I have hit a sensitive subject “wait what happened that summer” Betty asks while looking from me to Veronica “did you have to bring that up! And just so you know… that is totally not why I hate you!” I lift my eyebrow, she looks away and cross her arms “Besides, it’s not like it would still matter” I laugh a little “Veronica come on! Even though you say it doesn’t matter, I want you to know it never happened again after that day, Archie was so ashamed” she laugh a little as well before again looking at me like I had just her Chihuahua “we are done here” she violently grabs Bettys wrist and pulls Betty after her into the school. I sit there just staring as the field slowly empty itself, the last classes will start in a few minutes, so I should get going too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this aint poorly written


	3. Butterflies and unexpected guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's mind is still on the young and dangerous Serpent boy, but do he feel the same way too?

Betty P.O.V  
Veronica is still watching me as we walk home, as if she suspect me to run away, find Jughead and marry him. She took my hand “so Betty, how was your first day on Riverdale high?” I smile and look down at my new converse shoes, my mom got them as an excuse for us having to move. “You should know, you dragged me after you all day” veronica looks down too, it looks like she could cry any moment now “I’m sorry Betty, I just don’t trust him” judging by her face I would say that there is more to it than she lets show. Something happened between them, something that leis so deep within her that she don’t even dare to explain it anymore. I keep the heavy silence above us for a while. I use the opportunity to study my surroundings. The lime green trees were shinning bright in the late summer light, the neighbourhood looks like the picture perfect place. Every car is parked perfectly, the houses have nice newly painted colours and the gardens are all groomed. I take a deep breath and embrace myself before finally asking what had been on my mind all day “what happened that summer?” Veronicas face turns white as a corps, I have hit a nerve “It’s kind of a long story Betty” I smile at her, payback time “and I got plenty of time” Veronica is biting her lip, she removes a lock of her raven hair from her face “That summer, happened in 8th grade. I have always been one year behind Jughead and Archie, but because Jughead failed 9th grade we ended up in the same class, all of us. That is not important for the story really. I have always liked Archie, a little more than just friends. Right before summer break I had a friend come up to me and ask me if I knew about Jughead and Archie, of course I didn’t believe her. However, Even though I thought she was lying I still went to the parking lot in the school break, and there they were. Kissing behind the school bus” this all seems like a scene from a movie. The drama that was infecting this town was already spreading like a fever. My family will probably end up being a match in the fire that was already burning. “Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews is gay?” I ask her, not something, I had seen coming, I thought I had felt something with Jughead, might just have been my mind playing tricks. “Archie is not gay, I am sure about that. Those two was only ever interested in one another. Archie has been dating other girls after that and I don’t know much about jughead but I am pretty sure he is not gay, maybe bi, but that’s it” she takes my hand “Why are you asking dear Betty?” I take a deep breath and bite my lip, I try to figure out the best way to tell her this “I know you told me to stay away from Jughead” she stops and turns to me “what about Jughead, Betty?” she smiles. maybe she will take this fine and not overreact “I think I like him V” I nearly whisper the last part. Veronica squeeze my hand. I think she wants to support me, but I know it’s going to be hard for her. We continue walking; Veronica is still holding my hand.

I run up the stairs the second Veronica and I have finished waving goodbye to each other in the doorway. Today had been a rather emotional and confusing day. I slam my face into my favourite pillow and let out a long and noisy breath. I can’t rap my head around this whole day. Who is Jughead Jones and why was he a part of the Southside serpent, what was true about both Jughead and the serpents. What is really stuck in my mind was the feeling of his breath against my skin, he had looked at me in a way I couldn’t explain. His face had been so close to mine, but of course, Veronica had to come in the way of me having the slightest chance of kissing Jughead. What if she had not been there to stop it? Would I really have been able to kiss him? What if I misunderstood him and he was just being polite? So many questions. i just met him, why do I already think of him like this? He doesn’t even know me and I have already made a terrible first impression. This emotional roller-coaster is making me so unbelievably tired. I look at my bedside watch, its only 4 in the afternoon. My parents won’t be home tonight, only Polly will be here with me. Polly is still at work and she won’t be home before 6, so I decide to turn over and get some sleep. Maybe hopping a little too much that he will visit me in my dreams 

 

Jughead P.O.V

The feeling of her blond soft hair against my neck was still haunting me. I could still smell a trade of her perfume on my shoulder, right where her head had been. I had to get her out of my mind, we could never be. She is so perfect and is probably going to be a cheerleader, if she keeps her friendship with Veronica she will be in the front row. I am just the loner boy, from the wrong side of the tracks. All good I was for in this world was to give the prison guards reasons to keep their job. I had actually never been to prison; I only tried to burn down the school gym once. Archiekins was running in circle screaming, he thought I had lost my mind. All I wanted to do was get out of P.E. However, besides from that my criminal record is spot free. I just want to go home and sleep. My dad is either both drunk and sleeping on the couch or at the bar getting drunk with a couple of the other serpents. He would do that a lot; I don’t think I have seen my dad sober at all in this last year. He started his alcohol addiction the day he came home from jail. I thought it was a one day thing, but that one day turned to weeks, that became months and you can guess how it all ended up. I work at a drive in just to earn enough money to get food on the table. My dad would do some horrifying jobs to get money to feed his addiction.  
I forgot all about my headphones that is still hanging around my neck. Letting my mind slip away to a couple too loud tunes on the last kilometre home, didn’t sound so bad. I dive down my pocket trying to find my iPod, I end up following the cord of my headphones till I get my hands on the cold metal. I let it rest in my hand while I try to find a piece of music I want to listen to. I pick a rather old artwork by AC/DC. The guitar hits my eardrums as the first thing and my body starts relaxing a bit again. The grass was sparkling in the sun; the raindrops had not dried throughout the day and they wouldn’t get a chance now. I had been walking around the little town of trailers as the sun went down, I told myself that I would go home after the next song, but deep inside I knew that it wouldn’t happen. I look at my iPod to check the time, its 5 pm. I have been walking out here for an hour now. I get myself together and send one last thought to Betty before finally waking towards my dad’s trailer.  
A car is parked outside the trailer; I don’t recall ever seeing it before. It’s blue and clean. I walk closer to the car, there is no sign of who this should belong to. I know it’s not ours, because my dad don’t even have money enough to buy us food. However, who would by any chance come visit us? I circle around myself before moving my feet in some odd direction, as if my mind couldn’t make up where I wanted to be. Before I can even decide what I want to do the door pops open and a voice is screaming my name “JUGHEAD” I turn around and can’t believe my eyes, can that be who I think it is?


	4. Back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally their family is back together

Jughead P.O.V  
It’s a girl, she is standing in the doorway of the trailer. She got short black hair with small curls. Her face is painted with a smile. She is almost only wearing black, from platform boots to a leather jacket. She jumps out of the door way and runs towards me, she throw herself in my arms and wrap her arms around my neck “I missed you so much” I can feel her tears starting to fall down my back “I have missed you too Jellybean” I hug her closer into me, I can’t believe she is here. We stand there hugging until I hear another familiar voice in the doorway “Jelly be nice to your brother” it’s my mom. She laugh slightly as Jellybean lets go of me and runs back into our mothers arms “Hi Juggy” she says with a smile. I feel like a child again, I know I am 17 years old but I can’t hold myself back. I run into her arms “hi mom” she hugs me close into her, I can feel her breath touching my neck. She takes my head between her hands “aw Juggy, how you have grown” she removes a black curl from my face, and stoke my face “you look so much like your dad, what a beautiful young man you have become” I smile. I try to ignore the fact that I am tearing up. I haven’t seen my mom and sister in 3 years. “Getting emotional huh Jug?” my father comes up behind mom and wraps his arms around her waist “Why didn’t you tell me they were coming?” I ask him “your mom called me while you were still in school. They got some good news for you” my dad is smiling. Even though it seems impossible, I think my dad is actually sober.   
“Sit down everyone, we all got a lot to catch up on” everything seems so unreal, our trailer is clean and the table aren’t showing any signs of my dad’s addiction. There is flowers on the table, roses to be exact. Mom’s favourite. My mom is dressed in a black top with a see through black veil shirt over it, she was wearing black ripped jeans and black converse. Just like my sister she had always loved black. She haven’t dyed her hair because it’s back at her natural red hair. My mom is a natural redhead as the only one in the family; she dyed her hair black back when I was in 5th grade. I had always loved her red hair, it made her stand out in this family of black haired. She peacefully sit down beside my father, she cross her legs and take his hands in hers. The perfect family. What if all of this was just some twisted dream, I could have died and this was heaven or maybe I am in a coma and my mind is making me feel save so I won’t wake up. Jellybean is running through the trailer and grab my arm on the way to the sofa so I nearly fall face first into the wooden trailer floor. Jellybean end up picking the sofa in front of mom and dad so we are now gathered in a square. Mom smiles at all of us and Jelly hug herself into me as if I was some sort of huge teddy bear “Juggie, Jellybean and I got something we want to tell you” my eyes meet hers, my hopeful look mirror hers “what is it?” jellybean squeeze my arm “Do you want to tell the start and explain why we are here JB? I don’t know how much you want Juggie to know” Jelly turn to me and ajust herself on the sofa so we are now face to face “School has been rather bad for me, I kept telling myself that you would come home again next summer, but after 3 years I couldn’t do it anymore. I had a break down and told mom that I missed you so badly. You know I never really met daddy, so it was hard to miss him, however I have known you all of my life. Summer was my favourite time of the year and when mom told me you live with dad and wouldn’t come back it broke my heart” she stops. Jelly is a lot like me, she hates all the emotional stuff, but when we first keep going we can’t stop again. She looks at mom, it’s her way to tell her that she can’t say any more than that. Mom takes over “so I decided that it was about time we started over. JB and I will stay for a week and see how things turn out. JB will be at your school Juggie, so please do take care of her. Jellybean and I might come back to Riverdale for good again” I smile, a real smile. My family could finally be back together again. Dad moves in his seat and lean over with his hands on his knees “you and jellybean will have to share a room for a little while Juggie, just until I get my money right so that we can maybe get an actual house”  
“we will go back home after this week and try to sell the house and a couple of the things we won’t. you two don’t have to worry about money! We got our money together and we will be able to move. And I thought maybe you would help us pick one?” the second she says that my phone goes off. I look at the display. It’s an unknown number. Should I take it? “Answer it!” my mom says a little too excited. I click the accept button and put the phone against my ear “hello?” it takes a moment before a female voice respond “Hello Jughead? Is this you? It’s Betty! Betty Cooper” I freeze in my seat. How did she get my number? I never gave it to her “Hey Betty, what’s up?” my mom smirks at me the second her name leaves my lips. My entire family is staring at me. “I met Archie on the way home and he gave me your number. Well I just wanted to ask you if you want to follow me to school tomorrow? Veronica won’t be attending school because of some doctor’s appointment and I still don’t know the way” my sister is making big eyes at me “sure, I just need your address so I know where to come get you? Also what time should I be there?” it sounds like she looking through some book, the sound stops and she respond “I had to look up my address in my calendar, I am still not used to the new address. My address is River Street 56. You can come here around 7:30” my mom puts a hand on my knee to get my attention “Wait a second Betty” I lower the phone “you got to take your sister with you, if it’s about going to school tomorrow” I put my hand over the microphone. “Of course mom” I put the phone back against my ear to inform her “I hope it’s okay I someone with me bring” I hope it won’t offend her in any way “No that is totally alright, I was going to ask you if I could bring my sister? The walk is only 10 minutes from my house but I want to show her my school”  
“Then let’s call that a deal, I got to go Betty. We soon got to grab some food, judging by the smell in here I think it’s homemade” I have not noticed the lovely smell before now, I think she is making pizza, Jellybeans favourite food since she was 5 “wait Juggie before you hang up! Invite your lady friend and her family to dinner at pops! I want to get to know people around here!” I roll my eyes “my mom is inviting you and your family to dinner” my mom cut me off “tomorrow” I can hear Betty giggle. It sounds so cute. I can feel my heart skip a beat. “I will ask my parents tomorrow, or we can ask them together if you want?” I smile and pray that my face won’t turn pink “we can talk to them tomorrow Betty” I can hear her smile at the other end of the phone. You know that sound people makes when they smile. You can’t see it but you know when you hear that sound they are smiling. “Then I will see you tomorrow at 7:30 sharp, Elizabeth Cooper” my mom and dad exchange a look and I roll my eyes “See you there, Jughead Jones” I wait until she hang up before lowering the phone down into my lap again. 

 

Betty P.O.V

I hang up maybe a bit too fast. Jughead Jones would be in my house tomorrow morning. My door opens slowly and my sister comes in “what did he say?” she asks carefully “he said yes” I smile. She sends a smile back before again leaving my room to finish cooking down stairs. A bubble of happiness is running through my body and I need a moment to calm myself down. I throw myself back on the bed and let out a silent scream while kicking my legs into the air. My phone is laying on my bedside drawer so I won’t by accident break the screen while being a bit too overexcited. My phone let out a loud pling. A new message from Archie Andrewes. I pick up my phone to read what he has to say.

Archie :P  
Hi Betty, Go look out your window!

I let go of my phone and let it land on my bed, before going to my window to see what he was talking about. I part the curtains and look out into the darkness. Before I even get time to look around a flashlight blind me. I try to find the source and sees Archie violently waving at me. I laugh and open the window “Hi Archiekins” he laugh “Hi Elizabeth” he turn of the flashlight “so we are neighbours” he shout into the darkness “yeah I figured” we laugh together “I just wanted you to know, that’s all. You can go back to your girl stuff now Cooper girl” I laugh a little too loud “and you can go back to your boy stuff Andrews boy” he smiles and wave goodbye. He wave back and close his curtains. I close my window and close mine again. I fall back on my bed. I am smiling. Food will be ready soon so now all I had to do was wait. But that’s okay. I can wait forever if I can just feel like this.


	5. Serpents Stay Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellybean is finally back in Riverdale. how will Jugheads life change now that he finally got his sister back

Jughead P.O.V  
Morning. Normally I would get up, take one look in the mirror, and then regret even being alive. However, not today. I open my eyes and look at my bedside clock, its 6:01. I swing my legs out of the “bed” if you could call it that. Jellybean and had been sleeping on the sofa. She is still asleep. She is wearing my long sleeve ac/dc shirt. I slowly walk over to the sofa she is sleeping on and squad down “good morning Jelly, it’s time to wake up” she makes an unsatisfied noise and halfly open her eyes “just a few more minutes” she complain. I laugh quietly and ruffle her hair “I will wake you up after I have taken a shower then” she is nodding “mmhhhmm” she is already falling back asleep. I laugh to myself and walk to my parent’s room. I quietly knock on the door, I hear my dad telling me to just come in and I open the door slowly “I will go take a shower, it might take a little while. Where have you put the key?” my dad is rubbing his face tiredly “I got it right here” he opens his bedside drawer and pull out a sliver key. He throws it to me and I catch it with one hand “towels and hygiene products are in the closet right in front of our shower booth” I nod and close the door behind me. I hope I didn’t wake up mom.   
I got my cleanest cloth in a bag, along with my new playboy cologne. I replace the Shampoo and hair conditioner with my bag before walking into the shower booth. It is more like a shower room. I turn on the water and let it heat up while I get fully undressed. I have always hated being naked. It made me feel so week and uneasy. I had a line of faded scars at the top of my thigh. I let my hand run over them and use a finger to follow every line from end to start. I had been in a bad place for a long time; those were a memory from the day I finally snapped. Like had something inside me been replaced with a need so strong I couldn’t resist it. I did it for like a year until I finally gained the strength to put my addiction to an end. I look away from the scars again and focus on mentally preparing myself for the hot water to hit my skin. I hate showering on days like these, usually it would help me relax. However today it’s just a reminder of how unworthy of Betty I am. I had seen her once but her cloth had perfectly sculpted her body and I knew it was perfect. I don’t want to think about her right now, even though I know she is the only reason I woke up smiling and the only reason I am doing an afford. I shake my head and finally get close enough to let the water embrace me. I close my eyes and let the water run down my face. I stand there for a minut, just letting the water reach every inch of my body. I decide to go with the more fancy shampoo my dad bought when he was still with my mom. It has a soft smell of flowers, and lime grass. I wash my hair and fell my curls straighten under every touch, they would go crazy the second I try to dry it.

I turn off the hot water and reach for my towel. I dry my body of first and wrap it around my waist before grabbing the little towel to wrap around my hair. I check my face in the mirror; go over every inch of my face to make sure I didn’t have any zits. I shave my scrubs off and sneak out the door to grab my bag. As I open the door with the towel still wrapped around me, I nearly walk into my dad. I jump back in chock and he awkwardly smile at me “going out like that” he joke and give me an elevator look to make me even more uncomfortable. “No, I just needed my cloth” I point at the closet and my dad open it and hand me the bag “here you go, now get dressed I need to shower before work” I am about to turn around but stop myself at the word work. I look sceptically at him “since when do you work?” he lift his eyebrow “since when do you shower and get all fancy for school” he got a point “touché” I say before deciding to let it go.

My outfit today is black jeans with ripped knees, a grey t-shirt, with a black, white and grey flannel. I add black suspenders and look at myself in the mirror. My hair is still wet so I can’t wear my beanie yet. I move back and forth to study myself in the mirror. My dad is starting to become inpatient and he knock on the door. I gather my things and leave the room. I nod at my dad as I pass him and walk back to the trailer. I need to get my beanie, jacket and boots then my outfit would be perfect, or at least as perfect as it can get.

I am adjusting my beanie and throw on some biker platform boots before turning to Jellybean. She is looking down at her hands. I kneel down in front of her and embrace her hands with mine “What is wrong Jelly?” I lift up her head carefully using two fingers. her sea-green eyes meet mine “I am scared about what is going to happen today, you and dad both got people behind you” I bite my lip and my brows tighten “What do you mean?” she takes a breath “mom told me that you and dad are both part of the serpents, she even showed me her old jacket. You got a family” I laugh and look down “is that all?” she looks questionable at me “wait here a second” I say while holding a finger up as a sign for her to stay. I go to my dad’s room and finds my old serpent jacket. I grab mine as well on the way out. I bring it to the living room and shows it to her “welcome to the serpent’s kiddo” I hand her the jacket. Her face is filled with joy and her mouth is wide open “Thank you Juggie!” she hugs me for a few seconds and then grab the jacket from my hands. She swings it over her shoulders and run to the mirror to see how it looks “I LOVE IT” she screams. Mom and dad comes walking in, mom take one look at Jelly and then starts smiling “nice jacket JB” they exchange a look of acceptance before Jellybean turn to me again. I offer her my hand and she takes it “have a good day kids” mom says while waving goodbye “bye” we both say as we are leaving home.

“Who is this Betty girl?” Jelly asks just a few blocks away, my nerves are already very tense as we pass the corner and a sign saying River street appear “this Betty girl is the new girl in the school. She just moved here from I don’t know where” Jellybean is lifting on eyebrow “well then let’s go meet this Betty girl” she points at a two floor villa house. The house is in the perfect side of town. She really is the perfect girl next door. Everything inside me is breaking down at once. What was I going to say? Maybe they won’t like me, I look down at my cloth again and sigh. I am going to tell Jellybean that we are leaving but she is already knocking at the door, I run to her and make a desperate face. We are standing there for what feels like forever. I nervously adjust my beanie and fix my hair in my reflection in the window. I correct the position of my Serpent jacket. My hands are shaking and my heart is beating faster by the second. Finally, the door opens, but not to reveal Betty. In the doorway is a middle-aged blond haired woman with a sceptical look “Who are you?” she ask directly “sorry, yeah, my name is Jughead, Jughead Jones” she looks at me as if she couldn’t care less. Betty come running down the stairs “sorry mom, that is for me” she wraps her arms around me and embrace me in a hug “hi Jughead! It’s so nice to see you” I can smell her sweet perfume. She let go of me again and sends me a smile. I nervously smile back. She looks at me for a little while, trying to hide the fact that she was checking out my outfit. Jellybean looks at us and roll her eyes "hi i am jellybean" she interrupt us. She break the eye lock between us and take her hand "nice to meet you" Betty is a very polite girl. Jellybean laugh a cute girlish laughter "I am Jughead’s little sister by the way" Betty's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little, but she is still smiling "oh my! Jug! So that is your sister! She is adorable" Betty is nearly exploding of excitement "my mom came home yesterday, bringing my sister" Betty is about to answer but Mrs. Cooper interrupt her "Elizabeth who is your friends?" she is sending Betty a rather fake and annoyed smile. She laugh it off and turn to her mom "mom this is Jughead Jones, he is a student at Riverdale high. He is going to be my escort to school today" she explain with a smile in her voice. Her cheeks are slowly turning pinkish. She is so adorable, the red tones of the sunrise is dancing in her eyes and making them sparkle. She knows how to show of her perfect body. Today she is wearing a black crop top hoodie and tight black ripped jeans. Her mother had been too busy with me and hadn’t noticed her daughter outfit before now “what is it you are wearing?” she says sounding like she could explode any minute now “that happens to be my cloth mother” a woman interrupt on the way down the stairs. That must be Polly Cooper. She stops at the bottom of the stairs and take on long elevator look at me “Now I get it” she says smirking. She sends Betty one of those looks; I don’t understand the meaning behind it so I just smile. Polly Cooper is clearly the bad girl of the family. From the fact that her blond hair was dyed black and her detailed emo outfit would make any hot topic employee jealous. She pinned her black claws into Betty’s shoulder. I couldn’t describe her long black nails any other way. Betty smile up at her sister “Are you ready to go?” Betty ask her, Polly takes one more look at me before turning her attention back at her younger sister “Yeah I am ready, I just had to get you these to match this amazing outfit” she is showing her a pair of black suspenders “am I supposed to wear them over my hoodie?” she ask clueless. Her sister laugh shortly and then turn to me “you are supposed to wear them like him” Betty forms an oh with her mouth and nod as a way to say that she understand. While Polly is fixing up Bettys outfit, I turn to her mother. We share a look before I finally gain the strength to talk “on behalf my mom and dad, we would like to invite you all to dinner tonight at pops” her mom lift her one eyebrow and the other one soon follow “why not at your place?” she cross her arms “MOM!” Betty looks rather ashamed of her mother’s behaviour “its okay betty” I smile at her and turn to Mrs Cooper once again “My mom and sister just came back home, after a very long time and our house is not big enough for two families in one place. When we move you will be very welcome to stop by. So now, I want to ask you again. Are you and your family interested or not Mrs Cooper” I say as politely as possible, betty is nodding senselessly to her mom, Polly join in and the sisters got her wrapped around their fingers “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. We will meet you there at 7” She turn on her heel and leave. Betty is smiling more than ever, her hands are on each side of her face. I nod towards the road and we finally leave the Cooper house. It is now 7:45. 

“I never had a chance to introduce myself. Hi my name is Polly Cooper and I am Bettys older sister” she shakes my hand “nice to meet you, I am Jughead Jones” she smirks and let go of my hand “oh, I know that alright” Betty is sending her a rather threatening look. I notice now that Jellybean is still staring at Polly “You are hot” she says before even thinking, she cover her mouth and starts blushing. Polly laugh “Me?” Jellybean nod rather embraced “well you don’t look bad yourself. But I think I am a little too old for you” Jellybean is actually rather tall of her age and she looks like she could be 15 or 16. She runs up beside Polly and leave my side empty “I am actually turning 14 soon!” Jellybean sounds so proud. Polly smiles at her, she is taking this really well “okay so in that case, I am soon 19. Come back in like 3 years and if I am still single, then we will talk about it” Polly winks “wait are you serious?” Jellybean looks like she has just seen an angle “yeah I promise, pinkie promise” they lock their pinkies together and I can see on Jellybeans face that she has not been this happy in a long while. Betty turn her attention to me, we are so busy looking at each other, that I don’t even notice she by accident is getting closer. Our hands touch and we look away from each other. Wow. What a girl.

Reaching the school is no achievement. Archie is waiting for me outside of the school. He walk up beside me without even noticing Betty “where were you man? Weren’t we going to go to pops this morning?”   
“yeah I am sorry Archie, I forgot to tell you that I had to follow Betty to school” Archie finally notice Betty and she wave at him looking rather ashamed “I wasn’t trying to steal him from you Archie! I am awfully sorry” Archie smile at her “it’s okay Betty, I get it” he runs a hand through his hair. He wave at her and leave “I am awfully offended that he didn’t recognize me! He didn’t even look at me” Jelly cross her arms above her chest “HI ARCHIEKINS” she runs after him and jump up on his back, he is nearly falling face first into the grass “WHY DIDN’T U SAY HI TO ME” She screams “who are you even?” he respond still trying to get her off his back “it’s me! Jellybean” archie stop and she climb down. He looks at her then at me “Hi Jellybean! How big you have gotten” He hugs her and they walk away from us deep in conversation. “Well there went my sister” Betty and Polly laugh. We all walk into the school so we can show Polly around.


	6. Southside whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how is the relationship between Betty and Jughead going to ivolve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter might be a bit bad. i have been working on it for a long while.. but the end is abit horried! hope its still kinda good

Jughead P.O.V  
I just finished Math. Mrs Miller had been very tense today because her husband left her yesterday, for some younger chick. I try to avoid all the stares I get; I had left my backpack in my school closet so I wouldn’t have to bring it to lunch, now everyone was able to see the snake on my back and the well-known Southside serpents writing. The non-important football players start hissing at me as I walk by. “Southside trash” I hear a girl from the other end of the hall scream. I ignore her and put on my headphones, this could become a long day. I decide that today is a my chemical romance kind of day and pick mama to torture my ears. I lip sync to the song as I walk the rest of the way to the canteen.   
The doors to the canteen is open and a slight breeze hit my face and caress my body as I walk in. my heart stops and everything is like in slow-motion when I see her. I forgot how wonderful she looks today. She let out her hair the second I walk in and swing it a bit around before letting her hair rest on her shoulders. She is flawless. I swallow before finally moving “Hi guys” I didn’t even think for a second and as the words leave my lips I realize that Veronica is sitting right next to her “Hi Jughead… erm Veronica came back to finish the last classes” Veronica stab me with her eyes “What are you doing here?” I don’t even get a chance to answer. Archie is running up to me with Jellybean on his back screaming that he should run faster. She was giggling and her eyes were sparkling with joy, Archie is laughing too. I haven’t seen the redhead happier in a while. He tried to catch his breath “your sister is great” he laugh “Well thank you Archie, we are also related so I know where she got it from” I point at myself and a smile touch my lips “sister?” Veronica manage to say “that is me” jelly says proudly and jump off Archie’s back. She adjust her jacket and walk up beside me “You have a sister?” Veronica ask “yeah, don’t you remember? I used to go visit her and my mom every summer, you even joined Archie and I once” Betty looks chocked at Veronica “so you actually were friends once! Why don’t you give him a chance” Veronica bit her lip and made a sign that meant I should sit down.

Betty P.O.V  
Jughead sit down next to me, I can’t help but smiling, just a little. I know this is a serious conversation but I can’t help myself. He looks at me. First at my face and then he scan my body, I adjust my shirt a little to make the view as pleasant as possible. He bite his bottom lip and turn to Veronica “Jughead listen, what you did” she rephrase what she is about to say “what I saw, hurt me. I guess I blamed you because I wanted what you had. I was alone once, and you guys took me in, I am sorry for everything” Jughead send her a calming smile “it’s okay Veronica, I get it. In fact, I feel the same. Now you got all I wanted” I am wondering what he mean by that. I look at Veronica and hope that she will ask for me, but she doesn’t. They nod at each other. Jellybean and Archie join us. Jellybean is almost like a mini Jughead, she could be his twin. I look at my food, do I really want to eat in front of him, I am so messy. Maybe he will think I am disgusting. “Juggie I bought you food from pops! Double cheese burger and a bottle of blue soda” Jughead nearly jump of his seat “This is why you are my best friend Archie” Archie went in his back and took out three burgers in boxes and two sodas. “I know you normally eat two, but I promised Jelly the other one was for her” Jellybean grab the smaller box from in front of Archie “hope it’s okay with you Jug, haven’t had pops burgers in like a million years” he smile at her, ruffle her hair and get his food from Archie “is pops really that good?” I ask Jughead trying to sound casual, he widen his eyes as if I had said something crazy “It really is!” he open the box and take out his cheese burger “try mine” he offer me the burger and with a little doubt I take it. I look from him to the burger. What was I thinking; I will look like some former obese girl if I first get started “come on Betty, let go of that pretty girl for a little while. Girls are not attractive when they are scared of eating” his words calm me down and I take a big bite, I chew it and try to enjoy every flavour in my mouth. I cover my mouth with one hand and says, “This is so good!” I can’t believe how amazing this taste. My mouth could be in heaven. I had tasted many cheeseburgers in my life but this one takes the price Jughead starts laughing. I give him the burger back with a smile. “I know what to order for you tonight” he says jokingly, I punch his arm softly and playfully. He open his Blue soda and drink it happily.  
Food wrappers is spread across the table and we are all busy telling terrible jokes while Jughead and Archie is finishing their drinks. “I swear guys! Juggie is going to end up marrying a burger!” Veronica fall of her seat laughing and I quickly join her, not on purpose, I just by accident lose my balance and land on top of her. The boys spit out soda because they are laughing so hard, at how funny we are looking, laying here on the floor. Jughead offer me a hand, while Archie quickly get up to help Veronica. I felt like I was a kid, not the adult my mom is forcing me to be. I take his hand and fell a spark go through me. Jellybean is making weird faces at Archie, who is now sitting next to Veronica, they are both laughing and sharing the rest of Archie’s drink. Jughead offer me a sip of his soda as well, I gladly take it and enjoy the sweet liquid in my mouth. We finish the bottle maybe a little too fast. Archie told us about how he heard from a boy in 2th grade that two boys couldn’t date. so he would dress Jughead up in dresses telling him that it was for a movie he wanted to make “I staged him up in heels and stole my dad’s camera to run around and film us acting like a couple” Jughead laugh so hard his arm end up around me shoulder. “You would even kiss my cheek and call me bunny” Archie blush slightly but laugh it away. “Hey Snake!” the leader of the football team, Reggie, walk up beside our table with the entire football team behind him “leave him alone Reggie” Archie says a bit annoyed “Archie stay out of this” Jughead hiss as he send his best friend a cold look. He gets off his seat and without thinking; I grab his wrist “Please Jughead” he remove my hand and walk towards the football team “Is the snake coming to bite us” Reggie laugh bitterly “Leave them out of this Reggie, they have nothing to do with the Serpents” Reggie smirk and circle around Jughead, like an eagle ready to attack. A footballer has his attention on Jellybean, I am about to jump up and protect jellybean, but the footballer is already grabbing her by the jacket “look Reggie a mini snake” Jughead try to get to Jellybean, but two boys hold him back. The entire school has stopped to look at the scene. They made a circle around them. Some started filming, while others just took pictures. I want to scream, make it all stop, but my body is frozen to the ground and I can’t move. Archie keeps trying to get to Jughead. He looks so scared. Jughead himself looks fearless. It’s like a shadow went over him, one second his eyes had a trade of kindness, the next It had all been sucked out of him. “Jughead” I whispered slowly under my breath. He didn’t even look at me nor make any sign to show that he heard me. Reggie move closer to him and he clearly got his height in his favour “What are you going to do snake? Are you going to kill me? Become the new snake Alfa?” he laugh along with the others. The anger inside me is growing every minute. I try to hold myself back; Jughead can do this on his own. He roll his eyes “let my sister go” Jughead order “uuuhh” Jellybean is kicking and punching to get away “what if we won’t?” a boy threaten “then the snake might bite” Jughead answer without a trade of caring “I think we will keep her around so she can watch” Reggie moves even closer to Jughead “watch what?” Jughead sound confused, but the coldness stay in his voice like a blanket over the confusion. “Watch this” before I can even react, Reggie pull back his arm and punch Jughead in the stomach. Jughead fall to his knees, he looks up at Reggie who quickly punch him across his jawline and cheekbone. Blood starts running down his face .Jellybean is screaming and begging him to stop. Reggie lean in for the last punch and I snap. His hand hits Jughead again and I can finally move, I storm in and wrap myself around Jughead like a human shield “Move new girl” I hold on tighter to him. I won’t let anyone hurt him again. I won’t turn to face him “I won’t move” I hissed. I have never felt like this about a boy, I feel like I have known him all my life. He lay one arm around me and I whisper repeatedly that everything is going to be all right. “move Serpent whore” Reggie says and grab my shoulder. He shouldn’t have done that. My mind turned blurry and I turn around. My fist hits the middle of his stomach so hard blood comes out his mouth. Reggie looks up at me with eyes full of anger and fear “LEAVE HIM ALONE” I scream. I can’t feel anything but a heat inside me, it’s not like the heat I feel when Jughead is close to me. No, this is the feeling of pure hatred and darkness. My fists are ready to pick another victim. The bulldogs run to Reggie and forget all about Jellybean and Jughead. Jellybean runs to her brother and pull him in for a hug. I can’t move, I just look at Jughead with anger. I don’t know why I am mad at him, but something inside me hates him. In this moment. I hate him. Jughead look back at me and his sea-green eyes dig into mine; I wonder what he can see. Do he see the hatred I have for him? He bend over and cuff up blood. My body is in chock. He is hurt. Betty stop standing there! Do something. I slowly move my feet towards him. “Betty, what have you done?” he says nearly choking on the blood in his mouth “We have to take him to a doctor” I tell Jellybean, ignoring his question. Jellybean nod and we help him up. Archie lift him as we head towards the school nurse.

Jughead P.O.V  
My head still hurts. My one eye is blurry from the punch to my cheekbone. I look like a total mess. My mom and dad had come to the school to get Jellybean and I, I have never seen my mom that worried before. She cried and my dad held her hand while the doctor checked my injuries. My mom asked me if I really wanted to go through this tonight, I told her if not now, then when. She agreed with me and then left me by myself.  
I am trying to figure out what I should wear tonight; my flannel is all bloody so my mom is washing it in the garden. I didn’t get any blood on my jeans so I am not going to change my pants. I just came out of the shower because I had to remove all the blood from my face. I chose to go with my signature grey and black “s” shirt and a new black and white flannel. I promised Betty to be there a little earlier than my parents so we had time to talk at least that was what she said. But honestly, I think she is just nervous to meet my parents. Okay that sounds a bit like we are a couple, which we are not! It seems like she got a great eye for my friend Archie. I would get it though. Archie is the perfect boy next door, and Betty, don’t even get be started! She is by far the most perfect girl I have ever met. I have to get my mind off her again and focus on getting ready. My face looks rather awful even without all the blood. The punchs had left me with a split eyebrow, which I am pretty sure will become a scar, and with a wound on my cheekbone. The area around the wound is all blue, red and yellow. I stop looking at my wounds and put on my beanie. I have to meet Betty and her parents at pops in 15 minutes.   
“Looks better now that you washed away all the blood” my mom says as we are saying goodbye. I will see her later of course. “I agree” I smile at her even though that hurts a lot. She smiles back and caress my cheek with her hand “is it okay I borrow your car to get there?” I ask her “of course, just be careful” she hand me the car keys “I will mom” she kiss my forehead and I hug her goodbye. I jump into the front seat and start the car. “See you in an hour” my mom scream after me as I drive off.   
Betty is waiting at me in front of pops. Her family is already inside. She waves at me as I open the car door. “Hi Jughead” she walks up and hugs me. Lemon grass. She nervously bite her lip and look up and down my body “are you ready for tonight?” Betty ask me “yeah, it’s a bit nerve racking though” she nod in agreement “I like your jacket” she says out of nowhere “thank you” I adjust my jacket and send her a rather painful smile. My cheek hurts so badly when I smile but I don’t want to seem rude. “I hope its okay that I wear my jacket for the dinner, I know my sister will wear hers, she is so proud of that jacket” I laugh nervously, look into the ground and run a hand through my hair “No that is totally fine! And I get why she is so proud! Those jackets are like super cool” her cheeks turn slightly pink, could she be blushing? “Want to try mine?” she smile nervously and nod “I am actually cold” I take off my jacket and hand it to her “you can wear it if you want to” I say as she put it on. She smirk at me “aren’t I just cool now?” she laugh “so cool” I smile and start laughing as she strike a pose. We talk for like 20 minutes before finally walking into pops.  
“Mom, dad this is Jughead Jones” they both shake my hand politely and I sit down next to Betty. Polly smile at me and I look at my phone. I have a text from my mom saying that she will be here soon, in like 2 minutes. “My family will be here in a few minutes” I smile. Mr and Mrs Cooper are looking rather tense at the wounds on my face. “what happened to your-“ the door to pops opened before Mrs Cooper got to finish. My mom, dad and sister step in. Mr and Mrs Coopers eyes widen along with my mom’s. “Alice Cooper?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys! hope this was good! i dont know how many chapters or how often i will post but i hope its kinda good! Also my rabbit says leave a kudos! he is right beside me right now, bitting my pants and rubbing his face on my pc ahaahah <3


End file.
